Transformers: Freedom
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: It was a quiet war. Lives only being taken when they absolutly had to. Optimus Prime and his Autbot slaves have to break free from Decepticon slavery. Or deal with the pain and suffering from failure.
1. Pain, Repairs, and a Promise

I've had this idea for a long time, so I thought I'd share it. It will probably feature a lot of OCs, since this is my own version of Transformers. While reading this, think of black history month and the underground railroad, since that is what gave me the idea for this. Please review with ideas or suggestions, oh, and enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime made no sound as the electric whip tore into his armour. Optimus was one of the few Autobots who even had armour. He even had his own whip that the Decepticons used on him alone. It had spikes that tore through Optimus' thick armour. Not even a whimper or gasp slipped past his lip plates even though agony was shooting through every circut in his body. When they finally stopped, there was almost nothing that wasn't destroyed or shredded. The Decepticon guards threw him back into the small Autobot camp. Instantly the femmes each gave a shriek and scrambled to have the younglings leave the room. The mechs went to help Optimus back up to his pedes. Two carefully guided him to lay down on his make-shift berth. It almost wasn't worth helping him, since none of them could get a hold of him without causing him more pain. He'd done nothing wrong. In fact, he'd saved a femme that was carrying from getting the beating. Each Autobot had been greatful, but it angered them that the Decepticons beat Optimus for doing nothing wrong.<p>

Optimus Prime was the leader of the Autobots. The Autobots were slaves of the Decepticons. Optimus often lead the free Autobots in attempts to free more of his people. He was often captured, as sad as that is, during these rescue missions since the Autobots sometimes fell behind or took too long and Optimus would make sure they got to safety before him. The Decepticons were the cruel masters. They had several places like this set up over all of Cybertron. The Decepticons had created an Energon that grew like planets. The closest thing on Earth would be like wheat or corn, depending on the type. The Autobots at least each had a camp set up that they could stay in if they worked in the fields.

The youngest femmes and sometimes mechs often worked in the homes of their masters. They were personnal servants then. They were less likely to be attacked or hurt by the Decepticons, but if they made their masters angry, they were sent out to work in the fields where anything could happen.

The fields were just rows on rows on rows of the two types of Energon. It had to be refined which meant that the Autobot slaves couldn't take any to eat themselves. They were provided with healthy Energon, just not that much. The "corn" Energon was used for High Grade, since it was sweeter than the "wheat" Energon and held more energy inside it. Both types were hard to hold, and could be rather heavy. The only Autobots that worked them was the naughty ones, the older femmes, and the mechs. It was hard work, and took strength to do. It was even harder when you were carrying a sparkling.

A femme that was carrying had been struggling with her bundle of wheat Energon, when it slipped from her grip. Optimus had been directly behind her, so when she'd started to reach down and pick it back up, he placed a servo on her shoulder. He had placed his own bundle in her arms and started to gather hers back into his own arms. The guards had seen him reaching down for it, and he simply took the blame for it. That same femme now took a damp cloth and helped clean the wounds that she'd caused. "I'm so, so sorry. Optimus Prime, sir, please forgive me," she begged.

"You don't need to apologize. If you promise to be the first one saved when the other Autobots come, then you are forgiven," Optimus responded. His voice was strained, and gave her the feeling that he was trying to avoid revealing just how much his damaged frame hurt. "What is your name?"

"Wildrose," she replied. She watched as he winced when the cloth rubbed over one of the deepest cuts. "You're low on energy, aren't you?" Optimus looked away and she sighed.

"There are others here that need it more than me," Optimus replied. There was no response to that. Wildrose couldn't say anything to what he said, and the other femmes that were looking after him were choosing to remain silent. After all, he was only talking to Wildrose so far. He almost jumped to his pedes when one of the femme that was actually repairing him pulled on a wire a little too hard.

"Easy! Prime, you're alright. Calm down," another femme by his helm said softly. Her name was Harmony. She put her smaller servo on his shoulder as he tried to relax again. In total, there were eight femmes at the camp, and two more in the house. Six of them were working on Optimus' frame. Normally, there would only have been three or four helping, but they were greatful that Optimus had kept Wildrose safe. Femmes were always very protective of other femmes, their sparklings, and their mates.

Optimus was uncomfortable in the attention, so once the repairs were completed to the point where Optimus would be able to work, he removed himself from the situation. He stood in the doorway of the camp that evening, and stared up at the stars that shone so brightly. He noticed the steps of some one walking towards him, and dismissed it until they spoke up. "Trouble getting any rest?"

"I could ask you the same question, Wildrose," he responded. She leaned against the door beside Optimus. "You really should be resting yourself. The Decepticons are not kind to Autobots that are carrying." She gave a nod, before falling silent. He looked her over before returning his gaze to the sky. Both ached for their own reasons, and not just physically either. He had developed feelings for a femme that was currently a slave. She had been taken from her family, and her sparkmate was a slave some where else. Optimus sighed before stepping away from the door and walked outside. He heard her shuffle her pedes as she hurried to keep up. "I will do everything in my power to get you the freedom you deserve. And hopefully, before you give birth." His voice faded to a whisper that she strained to hear.

"You're doing your best, Optimus Prime. One day, I know we will be free. I owe you my life, as well as my sparkling's. We must be patient," she assured. Optimus gave her a tired glance, and said nothing in reply. She sighed. "Please, don't be so down on yourself. You are great at what you do."

"I wish I could agree. We must get some rest. We have work to do tomorrow," Optimus said. Wildrose gave a frustrated growl, but nodded. She grabbed onto his arm and they walked in together. He walked to his own make-shift berth, while she went to hers. They both needed the rest, since know one knew what the next day would bring.

**TRANSFORMERS FREEDOM...**

Wildrose felt panic fill her systems as she struggled yet again to get her grip on the long strands of Energon. She felt a servo on her shoulder, and she looked up to meet the optics of Optimus Prime. He pulled her bundle into his arms and gave her his for a moment. He tightened the rope that was supposed to keep it in place before taking his and giving her's back. She hurried ahead to get back into line, and jumped when there was a shout. Every Autobot froze in fear. The Decepticon seeker that owned the land stormed over. He grabbed Optimus' throat, even though his slave was taller than him, and pulled him to the ground. Optimus kept the bundle in his arms the whole time. "You're outta line," the seeker hissed. Optimus said nothing. No matter what he said, he was in trouble, and he knew it. "You're slackin' off 'cause you're hurt. You're gonna get hurt more by flirtin' with the femmes. Get up, Autoscum. Now!" Optimus stood and towered over the seeker. The Energon was ripped away from him and shoved into the arms of another slave. Stasis cuffs were clamped around his wrists, and he was dragged from the group. Wildrose cursed her ability to earn Optimus more punishment.

"Don't get out of line, Rose. Focus. He's a big mech. He can handle himself," Harmony encouraged. She brushed her shoulder against Wlidrose's as they caught up with the others. She felt Wildrose jump as there was a yell, followed closely by a crack sound.

"Harmony... Don't do it. Harmony, no!" Wildrose snapped as Harmony dropped her own Energon pile and ran towards the source of the sounds. Wildrose started to run when a servo grabbed her wrist.

"Rose, I'll get her. You stay here. Or go back to the camp. I'll make sure she get's back safely," Whiplash said. Wildrose looked at the almost fully black mech for a moment before giving a heavy sigh. He let go of her and took off after Harmony.


	2. Damage and Found

"Where is he?" Ironhide demanded. The other Autobots in the room looked down or away. "No one knows, right?"

"Ironhide, we are trying to find the camp they put him in. You must be patient," Prowl responded. Ironhide glared at him, before leaving the room. "Bumblebee, I want you to check the smaller camps. Start at the farthest one. Report back every Breem. I don't want you captured."

"Yes, sir," Bumblebee said. Prowl dismissed the others from the room as he went over the maps again. It had been rough since Optimus was captured. They weren't having any luck finding him, and more Autobots than ever were being captured. It was getting to everyone, but it seemed to bother Ironhide the most.

**TF Freedom**

Ironhide slammed his fist into the wall of the hallway. He sighed as he stood up straight and walked into Optimus' office. It was a smaller room, with a desk and three chairs. Maps filled almost all of the wall space. On his desk were data-pads with the names of all of the Autobots as well as who was free or not. There was a tiny window at the top of the wall behind the desk. They couldn't risk the Decepticons finding out where Optimus hid when he wasn't in their cluthes or on a mission to free more Autobots. Ironhide picked up the data-pad filled with the list of who was free. Going over it, he sighed and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. This list was filled with errors now. He started at the top and crossed out the names of those who were captured. Optimus Prime. Ratchet. Chromia. Cliffjumper. Jazz. Elita-1. The list went on and on. Filled with names that to Ironhide didn't have faces. He growled and tossed in back onto the desk. "Why do the Cons see us as slaves?" Ironhide demanded to the air.

"Because they've always had power," a voice answered. Ironhide jumped to his pedes as he faced the door. "And it gets to mechs like you."

"What're you doin' here?" Ironhide asked. He had attempted to snap, but couldn't bring himself to do that. Not with Ratchet captured. The femme scoffed as she entered. Her pearly white armour seemed to glow in the dim light provided by the high window.

"My brother's missing. I CAN help you," she replied. She stepped closer. Her hips swung in a way that made it difficult for Ironhide to keep his optics focused on her own bright blue ones. "I'm not fragile, like you and Ratchet think." Her voice had taken on a serious tone. "I'm only stating facts, Ironhide. I can see anger dancing in your optics." He grabbed her wrists and pushed her until she was pressed against the wall. "Please, Ironhide. You've never been a fan of me being around. That's why Ratchet makes excuses for me to be anywhere but where you are. That often means I'm away from Ratchet. My only family."

"Optica," Ironhide growled. One of the reasons he didn't like being around her was her "unique abilities". "Why are you here? You should be working where you were told to be."

"I was working with Optimus Prime just before he was captured. I was on base the whole time, Ironhide. You're hurting me!" Optica noticed the slight fear in his optics as he eased up enough to stop causing her any pain.

"Slag you," he hissed. He released his hold before stomping out of the room. She rubbed her wrists gently as tears slipped from her optics. She only cried in private.

**Tranformers Freedom**

"Harmony! Harmony, get back here femme!" Whiplash yelled. Harmony ran faster only to come to a jerking stop and landing on her aft at the sight before her. Whiplash stopped beside her. "Come on, we have to give them a hand." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. He took off towards the collapsed storage barn.

Smoke rose from the burning building. Harmony felt her spark beat painfully in her chest at the yells and sounds of other Cybertronians coughing. This type of building was where the freshly cut Energon was sorted and stored until it could be turned into a usable supply. Less Autobots worked here, but there were several in there at the time and that was the direction Optimus Prime was taken in. She removed her wrist from Whiplash's grip and moved to the door. They both got to work pulling away large pieces of metal and other building materials as they searched for signs of their friends. "Help!" A voice cried. It was a mech, and from the sound of it, that mech was the one that had taken Optimus to this building in the first place.

"We're coming," Harmony yelled. She climbed over the debris and pulled rather big chunks away. She caught sight of a tan wing. "Hold on!" She revealed the mech and pulled his helm and an arm free. "You," she growled. "Where was Optimus Prime when the building came down?"

"Why should I know? I'm just as much of a victim," he sneered. He yelped as a sharp piece caught his wing. "Help me! I'll tell you where Prime was." Harmony dug until his other arm and hips were free. "By the other wall. He was there."

"Thank you," Harmony said. She grabbed his arms and stood, taking him with her. When she straighted him so he wasn't practically draped across her, she glared at him. "I'm not the type to hold grudges, but you have beaten an innocent on more than one occassion. So please, don't do that again." She removed his arm from her gentle yellow shoulders and moved past him to help search for anyone else. It wasn't long before they uncovered almost everyone. The amount of damage caused to the poor Autobots who were caught in the building's collapse was extreme. Some had ripped their arms from their sockets. Some had dented helms and bent limbs. Energon dripped down from each of the Autobots as some were forced to simply gasp in pain. They needed true medics. And them needed them soon.

"Harmony!" Whiplash called. He was with a few of the lesser damaged Autobots that were desperately trying to clear a single area. She tripped and nearly connected with a sharp piece but was stopped by a young fully deep blue mech by the name of Rocker.

"You alright there?" He asked. Harmony nodded as Rocker helped her and joined her in digging. "Here!" He carefully pulled Optimus from the rubble and moved him away. Most of the repairs that the femmes had made had been reopened. His antenna were both bent at akward angles. "Optimus Prime, are you alright?"

"I will be," Optimus replied softly. There was a slight layer of static that came with every word, but Rocker guessed it was from getting hit by the building as it collapsed. Optimus sluggishly tried to stand on his own but Rocker was forced to help or Optimus would fall. Once Optimus was on his pedes and didn't look like he'd fall the moment Rocker let go, the blue mech went off to help the others.

"Autobots! Any able bodied bot must assist the others back to your camps! Medics will be brought in to help repair the injured! Fellow Decepticons! Megatron calls us! He requests that we return to the mansion to speak with him!" A Decepticon shouted. Any Decepticons instantly headed towards the house, leaving the Autobots to return alone.

Optimus tried to step forwards, but tripped and fell to his knees. Harmony eased him back to his pedes and lead him forward. "You alright?" Harmony asked. Optimus nodded. "I don't believe you." This earned her a laugh.

"Somehow, I expected that you wouldn't. I'm just a little dizzy. I will be fine," Optimus said. This time Harmony smiled and nodded. "I'm sure that the movement of Autobot medics will alert those who are free and they will try to free us."

"Won't the Decepticons figure that out?"

"Yes. They won't be able to do anything about it though, since their slaves can't work when they're injured. The Decepticons are smart. But they're greedy. They know the risk, but they will risk it simply to make sure we can work for them. Besides, the Autobots at our base will not stop looking until I'm free. If they free the slaves in the wrong camp, they'll just try again. We will continue until every Autobot is free. One camp at a time."

**TF Freedom**

"Prowl, sir!" Bumblebee called. He ran up to the table where Prowl was working over a map.

"Bumblebee, report."

"I've found Optimus Prime. There was an accident at the camp, and the Decepticons are moving most of the medics there," Bumblebee stated. Prowl took a moment to go over the information and to figure out what to do.

"Bumblebee, go get Optica. I need to speak with her about this. Thank you," Prowl said. Bumblebee gave him a quick salut before hurrying out of the room.

**::**Ironhide, we've found him. Go to Optimus Prime's office. I'll meet you there with a group of soldiers. We're going to get Prime back**:: **Prowl

**::**Understood**:: **Ironhide

**::**Ironhide, Optica is one of the Autobots going with us**:: **Prowl

**::**Why her? Of all the fraggin' bots, you had to pick her!**:: **Ironhide

**::**We can use her abilities, Ironhide. That could give us an advantage to get our leader back**:: **Prowl

**::**I'm not comin' if she is. Got that?**:: **Ironhide

**::**You are acting like a sparkling. Optica can help us, and so can you. You're going to be helping lift the Autobots over the wall. We need strong bots to lift them over**:: **Prowl

**::**Fine. But don't pair me with her. If you do, I'll have your helm**:: **Ironhide

**::**Understood. Prowl out**::**


End file.
